


I Like the Sound of Your Voice

by jawsbite



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Phone sex operator AU, language/violence/sex, mickey calls, mickey has anxiety he just doesn't know it yet, terry milkovich is a bad dad, usual canon material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsbite/pseuds/jawsbite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the kind of conditions Mickey does, the idea of hooking up with a guy is just too stressful. What if someone found out? However, Mickey has a solution. A sex hotline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like the Sound of Your Voice

Mickey’s fingers shake as they hover over the call button on his phone. What would he even say to the guy, ‘hey tell me something that will get me off?’

Mickey doesn’t even know how to do the whole dirty talk thing. Not in a sexy way. He found the number for the phone sex line on a random poster on his walk home from the alibi and decided to save it incase incase he ever wanted to use it. Mickey hasn’t tried calling it yet. He tells himself he doesn’t have the privacy or time to call up. Yeah, that’s it. Except today. The house is empty, his dad has gone on a run with his brothers, and his sister is out with one of her boyfriends, one of those fuckin’ Gallaghers. He got no excuse today. He has the time and the privacy.

‘Fuck it,’ Mickey mutters, ‘I’m fuckin paying for this, they’re the ones who should be worried about getting me off.’

He checks again that no one else is in the house and then relaxes onto his bed. His finger presses down on the button and he hears the _ring ring ring_ , his heart speeds up and he’s _this_ close to hanging up but then, ‘Hello, this is the one-eight-hundred late night chat line. May I take your credit card details please?’

‘Fuck,’ Mickey digs into his pocket to get the card out of his wallet, almost dropping the phone, ‘gimme a second.’

The phone line operator snorts at his fumbling, ‘Yeah fine.’ 

_Fuck you man_. Calling a sex line operator is not as fun as it sounds.

Mickey tells the guy the digits on the credit card belonging to the dude he robbed the other day. Let that dude’s wife find the sex line number on their bills, it ain’t Mickey’s fucking problem. It doesn’t hurt that the phone he’s using is also one he robbed.  

‘Thank you sir.’ The guy says mind-numbingly, like this is the three hundredth time he’s said it today. ‘Would you prefer a male caller or a female caller?’

‘Uh, a male caller.’ Mickey says in a deeper voice, uncomfortable with hearing himself say the words, like somehow he won’t recognize himself doing this, won’t have to recognize himself as the kind of person who calls a god damn sex line because they're too fuckin’ scared to hook up with an actual guy in real life in case their dad finds out.

‘Okay sir. Please wait while I transfer you through to one of our staff members.’ The phone starts to play its dumbass waiting songs.

‘Staff members.’ Mickey mumbles to himself, ‘some real staff members huh, real fuckin’ fancy for a sex hotline.’

The phone stops singing. ‘Hello, this is Curtis, how can I be of service for you today?’  A deep voice comes through the phone.

_Ah shit._ Time to talk to a real dude. _This ain’t Pinocchio dumbass._

‘I’d like to get off, if it wouldn’t be a fucking problem.’ Mickey grumbles.

A husky laugh comes through the phone.  ‘Not a problem. How about you tell me your name?’

‘Why the fuck would I do that?’ Mickey scoffs.

‘I usually like having a name to yell out when I orgasm, ‘Curtis says dryly, ‘but, it doesn’t matter. It’s up to you what you want to tell me.’

‘Whatever. Can we just move on to the part where I get to come?’ Mickey probes.  Jesus Christ who would of thought it’d take this long to get to his orgasm?

‘Sure. Tell me what you like.’

‘Isn’t that your fucking job?!’ Mickey yells, his voice going slightly shrilly.

‘Can’t make you orgasm if I don’t know what you like.’ Mickey can literally feel this dude’s eyes rolling. ‘If I start talking shit about calling me daddy and you actually have daddy issues and start crying, well then I’m screwed aren’t I? So how about you tell me what you like and stop being a pain in the ass so I can do my job, okay?’

‘Fucking hell. I’m pretty sure this is the least horny I’ve ever been in my entire life.’ Mickey says bluntly.

‘I’m not feeling so hot myself, dude.’ Curtis sighs. ‘Alright, tell me what you look like at least? Let’s see what I’m working with.’

‘Uh,’ Mickey feels slightly tense. What if this guy recognizes him from his description? _Don’t be so dumb Mickey, loads of guys who could fit your description._ ‘Blue eyes, black hair, medium height. Pale skin. I also prefer to bottom if that helps your dumb ass.’

‘Mmm. Nice. I like that.’ The dude purrs.

‘What about you?’ Mickey asks hesitantly, trying not to come off as too gay. _A bit too late for that._

‘Red hair, green eyes. Also pale skin.’ The guy rattles off meticulously. It’s probably a fake description he’s used a thousand times. It’s a good thing Mickey likes redheads. 'a top.'

‘Alien lookin’, huh?’ Mickey snickers.

‘Fuck you man,’ Curtis says amusedly. ‘I’m hot shit alright?’

‘Alright man, get the fuck on with it, yeah?’

‘Fine.’ he exhales really loud, like this is going to be difficult.

‘You are literally the worst phone sex dude ever.’

‘You won’t be saying that in a few minutes.’ Curtis chuckles low. ‘You know what I’ve been doing for the past few minutes?’

‘What?’ Mickey asks cautiously.

‘Been stroking my cock. Mhm. Your voice got me hard a little while ago. Didn't know a voice could do that to me.’ he says breathy. ‘You wanna put your hand on your cock for me, yeah?’

‘Yeah okay.’ Mickey whispers, sliding his hand which was resting on his stomach to his cock, which he surprising finds hard already. He didn’t even realize that had happened. He guesses his banter with Curtis had been kind of fun.

‘That's a good boy. Tell me how it feels.’

Mickey almost hangs up on the guy for calling him a good boy like he's some kind of fuckin five year old, but there's a deep heat within him that comes when he hears it, so he lets it slide, decides to see where Curtis plans on taking this.

‘Feels good. My cock is really hard. Wanna come already.’

‘Not yet.’ Curtis chastises. ‘You wanna spit into your hand or get some lube out? Get your dick wet for me.’

Mickey licks his palm, as if he'd ever risk getting caught with lube in this house with this dad. He groans into the phone.

‘I bet that's nice, huh?’ Curtis chuckles huskily. ‘Put your phone on loud speaker. I want you to do something else with your hand.’

Mickey puts the loudspeaker setting on and places it next to his ear on the pillow. ‘Yeah, what now?’

‘Is your shirt off? ’

‘Yeah.’

‘Touch your nipples for me.’

Mickey's skin flushes. Whenever he jerks off,  he usually just tugs at his dick until he comes. He doesn't really have the time for all the foreplay that comes before it. It feels embarrassing to him. But he does it anyway. He takes the hand that was holding his phone and slides it up his stomach, slowly feeling the smooth grooves on his way, with Curtis' soft grunts in his ear as he breathes heavily. When he reaches his nipples, he inhales sharply. They're so sensitive.

‘You like that?’ Curtis asks.

‘Mhmm.’ Mickey bites his lip, trying to hold back the sounds that want to escape from his mouth. His cock jerks as he rubs them harder.

‘Pretend it's my hand. That's what I'm doing. Pretending my hand is yours. Would you jerk me off good?’

‘Yeah I would.’ Mickey groans, stroking his dick faster and harder.

'Hmm. I bet you would. Fuck, you've got such a sexy fucking voice. Tell me your name; I wanna yell it out when I come.’ The sex operator groans.

‘No fucking way dude.’ Mickey chuckles harshly, still jerking off and playing with his nipples. He squeezes one of them, causing his back to arch up. ‘fuck, fuck, fuck,’

‘Fuck man,’ the dude groans, ‘wanna fuck you, wanna fuck you with my toys and then my dick and make you fucking come. Wanna come all over you. Wanna fill you with it.’

‘You got a dick big enough to do that?’ Mickey asks.

‘The biggest.’ Curtis laughs. ‘Fuck you sound so sexy. I'm gonna come.’

‘Me too.’ Mickey groans as he throws his arm over his eyes.

They can both hear their hands speeding  up on their cocks, their breathing gets harsher and louder and they both can't speak anymore. It's just a litany of fuck, fuck, yes, yes, harder, fuck it feels so good, and then they both come, gasping down the phone.

It takes a few minutes before either of them can speak, their breathing finally calm enough to say words.

‘Shit man. That was fucking great.’ Mickey laughs, but groaning at the same time like it caused him pain. 

‘Yeah it was.’ Curtis agrees. 'I don't usually have half as much fun on these calls as I did with you, so thanks.’

‘Yeah guess you got fuckin lucky with me then, huh?' Mickey says. 'Anyway I, uh, I guess I'm gonna hang up now.’

‘Yeah okay.’  The sex operator sighs. He sounds kind of sad.

‘Bye.’ Mickey says awkwardly. He hangs up before Curtis can even say anything.

Well that was fun. Mickey tries to think of when the next time he'll be able to call again. Maybe he'll get lucky and get the same guy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! Leave messages, comments, kudos if you wish!


End file.
